pjmcrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler Rousseau
Background Tyler Rousseau was born in Ottawa, Ontario. 10 minutes after Tyler was born his brother, Jake Rousseau. The twins grew up in an average home with a single mother who When they turned 13 passed away from a car accident. The two had a mutual friend who told them about Camp Half-Blood and tried to lead them to the camp. When they reached Buffalo, New York they were ambushed by a group of monsters, There friend ended up dying during the fight and the twins were Separated. Tyler ran into a forest and kept running for as long as possible, for 3 days he ran and eventually ended up in another forest just outside of Manhattan. He ran into a stable and found a Pegasus, Without questioning it he got on it and tried to fly but fell off and landed on a cabin. A girl climbed to the top of the cabin and introduced herself as Hazel Wills, She showed him the Hermes cabin and gave him a quick tour of the camp before leaving him. Rescuing Zane Tyler went back to the cabin that he landed on and went inside to check it out, He heard people talking upstairs, he went upstairs and found Tory Brennan talking to Nathan Quays who went insane recently. Tyler tried talking to them but Nathan attacked Tyler and then quickly ran off to find Zane Alexander, Tory handed Tyler a pocket watch and showed him that it can turn into a Tomahawk. Max Treystar ran over to the group and told Tory that she could stay at camp and he would go in her place, Tory agreed and left. Max and Tyler traveled to the Underworld and quickly found Nathan who was using a special power that told him where in the Underworld Zane was, Nathan led Max and Tyler to a ship and they sailed to the island where Zane was being held captive. Tyler grabbed a pair of Binoculars and scanned the island, He eventually found Zane and watched as a fury ripped one of his eyes out. Nathan grabbed Tyler and shadow-traveled to a secluded part of the island, Nathan told Tyler to find and free Zane while he distracted the monsters, Tyler quickly moved across the island until he found Zane, He stepped into fire and started smashing the lock on Zane's cage until it broke, He then pulled Zane out and carried him to a hidden spot, Tyler went out to find Nathan but Nathan greeted Tyler by yelling at him to save Zane. Tyler brought Zane back to the ship and started having negative thoughts about the camp. Betrayel Tyler and Max Treystar were at the Messhall talking about how the gods treated demigods unfairly when an unknown child of Hermes ran over to the two and gave Max a letter, The letter was from a satyr in New York who was sending a distress call about a powerful demigod. Tyler Volunteered to go alone and do it but Max refused and the two went to New York together. They traveled to a school in New York called Reality High, the Satyr pointed Max and Tyler to a girl named Sierra Galloway. Max tried to approach the girl but Tyler quickly knocked out Max and Grabbed the girl and dragged her through the streets of New York. He told her that Max was trying to kill her and told her that Camp Half-Blood was an organization that is trying to kill all demigods, he brought her to Mount Othrys where Iapetus lived, Iapetus took care of the Rouge demigods that have made their homes there, The only entrance to the mountain was through the Labyrinth. Tyler spent the next few months training Sierra and eventually sent her on a scouting mission. Battle of Camp Half-Blood After Nathan had appeared on Mount Othrys and took Karlee Carlson from Tyler, Tyler wanted to destroy Camp Half-Blood. Tyler invaded Camp Half-Blood with only a small portion of his army, half of the soldiers Tyler brought marched on Half-Blood Hill and attacked right away, Sierra led the other half through the Labyrinth invading at Zeus' fist. Tyler found the Hecate cabin and chased Lauren Scott through Camp Half-Blood until he was able to stop her and eventually kill her. Tyler was tackled by Nathan, but Tyler tossed him off and made a run to the labyrinth where he was able to escape back to Othrys where he was told that Sierra died. Death Right after Tyler snuck into Camp Half-Blood alone, Killed Max Treystar and escaped back to Othrys, He started marching on New York with two hundred rouge demigods, Tyler marched right to Nathan and started fighting him, after a short fight, Sierra walked out from behind a tree and started fighting Tyler's army, Tyler went to fight Sierra but was blocked by Tory, Tyler pushed Tory into a wall and charged at Sierra but right before Tyler could reach her, Nathan grabbed Tyler, Tyler stabbed Nathan and tossed him to the side, He turned back to Sierra who quickly Electrocuted Tyler, Tyler fell to the ground in a fit of laughter, He told sierra that he should've killed her in the Labyrinth when they first met and in a way he was proud of her. She sent another bolt of electricity at Tyler ending his life. Appearance Tyler wore an Orange Camp Half-Blood muscle shirt but changed it to a red T-shirt after he left the camp, He has brown shaggy hair and Brown eyes, He has a scar on his mouth from a monster when he was on the run. Tyler has a constant glare and has trouble making friends with people always finding a reason to argue or fight them. Abilities * Physically Enhanced: As a child of Ares Tyler is very strong and swift, more so than is potentially possible for either a mortal or a Non-Ares Demigod. * Telumkinesis: Being a child of Ares would make him an expert in all weapon usage and he may even have some degree of magical control over them. * Necromancy: Being a child of Ares Tyler can summon undead soldiers from any given war Friends Sierra Galloway * Tyler realized that Sierra was powerful from the beginning and took her as one of his own companions, He gave her a lot of trust but he never told her the truth about Camp Half-Blood, She discovered it on her own which eventually became the downfall of Tyler. Tyler Viewed Sierra as a little sister which is why he had told her he was proud of her when she ultimately killed him. Trivia * Tyler was originally going to be an only child but later The creator's friend wanted to create a character and he made Jake Rousseau which became Tyler's twin. * Rousseau is the surname of a French Philosopher during the French Revolution, who introduced Deism which became the Civil Religion for Revolutionary France. * Tyler was originally going to be a good character but the creator got bored and decided to make him evil. Category:Character